


The Silence of Oikawa Tooru or I Didn't Know Ice Cream Could Do That

by AF1013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AF1013/pseuds/AF1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a certain volleyball player has too much ice cream, his friends laugh at him, and his vice captain pines a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence of Oikawa Tooru or I Didn't Know Ice Cream Could Do That

Iwaizumi opened his eyes on Monday morning. He squinted at the clock. It read 5:37 am. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed.

After a quick breakfast he grabbed his bags and phone. He checked the phone. By this point in the morning Oikawa usually called him and nagged him about his responsibilities as vice captain, to "be on time and set a good example for the kouhai"-as if he were ever late. But today his phone was silent, not even a text. He furrowed his brow, pushed down worry he deemed unnecessary and shoved the phone in his pocket. 

He knew the past weekend the Oikawas had been out of town visiting relatives. The last time he had heard from Oikawa was on Saturday afternoon when he had texted Iwaizumi to tell him that his cousin Ryouta was taking him and Takeru out for lunch. Since then Oikawa had been very quiet. 

Iwaizumi made his way to the school gym. Oikawa hadn't been waiting for him at the usual spot and he assumed he'd gotten tired of waiting and gone ahead. The door was standing ajar and yellow light spilled out into the morning. The sound of a volleyball hitting the floor greeted Iwaizumi as he entered. Oikawa stood off to the left. His bag lay discarded over by the door. An open notebook and a marker sat on top of it. Iwaizumi dropped his bag next to it. He looked over at Oikawa. He seemed fine.

Iwaizumi made his way to where Oikawa stood. "Good morning," he said.

Oikawa smiled weakly. 

Iwaizumi's face darkened. "What's wrong?"

Oikawa shook his head and pointed back at the door where his bag sat. 

Iwaizumi looked at the bag in confusion. "What?"

At that moment Hanamaki and Matsukawa stumbled in. Hanamaki yawning widely and bumping into Matsukawa as they stopped to deposit their bags by the other two.

"Morning," they called. Hanamaki's greeting punctuated with another yawn. 

Oikawa was still uncharacteristically quiet. Iwaizumi started to worry he was plotting something. Oikawa jogged over to his bag and Iwaizumi followed. Oikawa picked up the notebook and scribbled a _good morning_ on the first page. He flipped the page and wrote _no voice_ on the new one.

Matsukawa narrowed his eyes at the words. "You mean you've lost your voice?"

Oikawa nodded.

"How?" Hanamaki cocked his head. Clearly it was too early for him to grasp whatever was going on. 

Oikawa flipped the page over and spent a couple of minutes writing something down. Iwaizumi tapped his foot impatiently, Matsukawa leaned against the wall and Hanamaki leaned against him already snoring softly. Oikawa finally handed the notebook over to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi read the page and looked up at Oikawa. "Seriously?"

Oikawa had the decency to look sheepish. Matsukawa leaned forward to snatch the notebook, dislodging Hanamaki in the process. 

Hanamaki blinked awake. "What did I miss?"

"Our captain has laryngitis." Matsukawa stifled a giggle as he handed the over the notebook.

"It's summer though."

Matsukawa pointed further down and Hanamaki's eyes scanned the page. 

He snickered, "I didn't know ice cream could do that."

"Apparently that much ice cream can." With that Matsukawa gave up any pretense of composure. In a few moments he was earnestly giggling and Hanamaki soon joined him. Oikawa scowled at them. 

They were almost on the floor from laughter when the rest of the team arrived. The others added their bags to the growing pile. The underclassmen looked expectantly at them. Iwaizumi sighed and told them he'd be leading practice.

**************

After school Oikawa followed Iwaizumi home. "You know, it's so quiet without you spouting nonsense," he told Oikawa, "I could get used to this."

A messy _rude Iwa-chan_ was his response. 

Iwaizumi moved around his kitchen putting together snacks for them to take up to his room. "I still can't believe you actually had that much ice cream. Actually, scratch that, yes I can because you're a dumbass." He was in the process of making a cup of tea for Oikawa when the notebook poked him in the arm. 

The page read, _Takeru actually threw up._

"That's gross."

Oikawa scrunched his nose and nodded.

**************

By Wednesday, day four of Oikawa's week-long doctor mandated silence, Iwaizumi was starting to miss his voice.

He told himself it was only because he had to do double the work in class. Every time Oikawa was called on he would write his answer on the notebook and pass it to Iwaizumi to read off. Without his voice Oikawa was relying on him more than usual. It meant extra work in the club too. Iwaizumi was the one leading their practices. He was perfectly capable, but he preferred standing beside Oikawa to taking charge.

If he was being completely honest he was actually starting to miss the "Iwa-chans" shouted across rooms and hallways. It was creepy having Oikawa sneak up on him with no warning. And he actually felt bad about teasing him when he didn't even have a voice to defend himself. It took all the fun out of it.

**************

On Thursday Oikawa disappeared during lunch. The past few days he had been staying by Iwaizumi's side as much as he could. He was really milking his "illness" for all it was worth. Iwaizumi didn't mind, much, but he had drawn the line at going to the bathroom together. - "You don't need me for this, Trashykawa." Oikawa had winked as he pushed the bathroom door open. Iwaizumi had flushed and turned away. - Now here he was five minutes later holding their lunches and Oikawa was nowhere to be found.

He went to their usual lunch spot and found only Hanamaki and Matsukawa there. He dropped off their lunches with them. 

"Tell him he's not going to find his milk bread when he comes back if he doesn't hurry!" Matsukawa called to Iwaizumi as he walked away.

Iwaizumi waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. Eat it if you want I don't care."

He headed back to the hallway with the bathroom. He turned the corner and saw Oikawa at the end of the hall. There was a girl with him. That wasn't unusual, the fact that it was just one girl was. She handed Oikawa a box and said something but Iwaizumi was too far away to make out the words. She was probably confessing. Iwaizumi's stomach felt tight watching it. Oikawa wrote something on his notebook and showed it to her. She said something and Oikawa shook his head. The girl bowed, and walked away. Oikawa started down the hall towards him. 

As he walked Oikawa fiddled with the box. He almost bumped into Iwaizumi, he was so focused on opening it. They both looked into the box, there were nine perfect chocolate hearts. With a small sigh Oikawa closed the box, tucked it under his arm and started walking. Iwaizumi followed. 

"She confessed?"

Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi felt his stomach drop.

"That's the fourth one this month. What did you say...?"

Oikawa shook his head.

"No?" 

Oikawa nodded again and Iwaizumi felt his stomach swooping. He frowned. How was he expected to eat lunch while his stomach was performing acrobatic maneuvers.

*************

Friday dawned much like Monday: quiet. Since he'd been back Oikawa had been texting instead of calling in the mornings. This morning he didn't. Iwaizumi forbid himself from worrying.

Yesterday Oikawa hadn't seemed himself after the confession from that girl. He had given Matsukawa and Hanamaki the chocolates taking only one for himself and insisting that Iwaizumi split it with him. Iwaizumi had only nibbled at the edges of his half, his stomach still too unsettled. He tried not to read too much into Oikawa's gesture.

Iwaizumi got ready and set off for school. This time Oikawa was waiting for him on their corner by the neighborhood store. 

"Hi."

Oikawa smiled. 

They walked to school in companionable silence. The whole walk Iwaizumi's skin prickled with every brush of Oikawa's arm against his.

**************

Sunday was the last day of silence.

Iwaizumi was mostly done with breakfast when Oikawa texted him. *Meet me at the corner store in 5.* He didn't question it, just finished his breakfast and went to his room to change.

Five minutes later, Iwaizumi arrived at the corner store. Oikawa was leaning against the white washed wall. He still had bed head but he wasn't wearing his pajamas. Iwiazumi thought that was probably a good sign.

"Hey."

He turned and waved. Iwaizumi joined him at the wall. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, watching people come in and out of the store. A pigeon pecked a slice of hard bread a few feet away. 

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi began, then softer, "Tooru." He paused and looked at Oikawa out of the corner of his eye, "have you said anything yet?"

At that Oikawa shook his head.

"Are you just planning on not saying anything ever again?"

Oikawa stifled a chuckle and bit his lip. Iwaizumi faced him, his eyes drawn to Oikawa's lips. 

"Your throat isn't bothering you anymore."

He shook his head.

"Then it's okay. You're just being dramatic."

"Rude, Iwa-chan." Oikawa's voice cracked on the last syllable and his eyes widened. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Well you are being dramatic."

"Am not!" This time his voice was stronger.

"See, you're okay," Iwaizumi bit back a grin. "Just don't overdo it."

Oikawa smiled one of his genuine smiles and Iwaizumi's heart fluttered. He took a deep breath while the moment passed. 

"You want to get some ice cream?" Oikawa was grinning.

Iwaizumi slipped back into his role of best friend. "No, you dumbass," he punched Oikawa on the arm, "That's what got you into this in the first place. We're going home." He started to walk away.

"Wait for me Iwa-chan!" Oikawa ran after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the "Oikawa loses his voice and Iwaizumi misses it" prompt here http://kittlekrattle.tumblr.com/post/129980172741/hello-v-i-hope-you-dont-mind-helping-me-with but kinda got away from me. I couldn't stop thinking about it so here you are. This is the longest thing I've written in a while.   
> It's not beta'd so if you see any mistakes let me know. Please be gentle. There may be more in this vein. That post has kickstarted my brain. You can find me at believeinthe13.tumblr.com


End file.
